


The Renaming Game

by AlphaFeels



Series: Stiles n Giles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Stilinski Twins, buffy - Freeform, the night world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski Boys are being little shits as usual, how the Sheriff survives is a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Renaming Game

**Author's Note:**

> It was 4am ok! I just couldn't help myself!

At the age of fourteen the Stilinski twins discovered Buffy and so Rupert became Giles, much to their father’s displeasure. It was bad enough that Gem had been Stiles since the twins’ fifth birthday party. 

“RUPERT! STILES!” John Stilinski yelled from the bottom of the stairs, he stood waiting for the clatter of his two sons. 

“How many times dad?! It’s Giles now.” Giles huffed as he blew into the kitchen closely followed by his elder brother. 

“Remind me why I let the two of you have a tv in your room?” he sighed. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Stiles deadpanned in a gravely voice. 

The sheriff tried to comment on the rude behaviour but every word was drowned by the twins’ hysterical laughter. 

“Oh my god- ha! Put it there Ripper!” 

And now high fives were happening, hiding all the monster would be his after dinner mission that or trying to get the leftover bits of pancake off the ceiling. He sometimes wondered if he’d kicked puppies in a past life to have ended up with twin teenage boys with add who treated cooking like a science experiment. 

“Ok enough sit your asses down before you break something again.” 

“Sir! Yes, Sir!” they barked out, hands up in salute. 

 

The family of three settled into the usual dinner routine. The boys whittering on while their father pretended he knew what they were talking about. He’d throw in a yes or mmhmm a few nods and he was golden. 

“-no no I totally agree Angel and Gillian had a good thing absolutely no need for David!” 

“Um duh! The whole thing totally forced-” 

“If we’re talking about forced- Poppy and James! Am I right?” 

“Oh my god yes!” 

“Boys.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Clean up quietly and I’ll look the other way while you finish the ice cream.” 

“YES!” 

“Quietly remember.” 

“Sir. Yes, Sir.” They whispered, stupid grins stretched across their faces. 

Maybe now he’d get a little quiet and by little he was guessing twenty five minutes tops. 

Ten was what he ended up getting. 

Round two of pancakes had begun and he’d rather not have to deal with pancake ceiling for the rest of his life so that was that apparently.


End file.
